


Date Night

by oscarwilderobbieross



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwilderobbieross/pseuds/oscarwilderobbieross
Summary: Sometimes date night really doesn't go the way you expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that the healthy relationship between these two best friends is actually the best ever?

It was really just a regular night, when Tony Stark noticed that the moon was _glitching_.

 

He was pretty sure that wasn’t supposed to happen, so he reached for Rhodey’s hand, his eyes never leaving the strange, flickering orb, and squeezed.

 

“Hey.. Did you let me drink too much wine again or is there something wrong with the moon?”

 

Rhodey didn’t waste any time switching his attention from his phone to him, and being a smart-ass. “First of all, you let yourself drink too much wine, don’t even try and blame me for that, and second of all, what?”

 

Tony rolled his eyes and jerked his head in the direction of the strange phenomenon in the sky, looking a little bit more panicked now. “The moon! Can you call someone about that? Please don’t tell me the moon-landing was actually fake. Was it just a big hoax to make people believe in the concept of the moon? Because I think that jig is pretty much up now.”

 

The other man smirked, but followed the man’s gaze, looking at the sky. “Oh..”

 

“That doesn’t sound good, Rhodes.”

 

“It’s not. Are you sure this isn’t one for you guys? Your whole.. department?”

 

“If a supervillain made the moon glitch, I don’t think I would have had time for date night.”

 

“You sure about that? Your phone is on airplane mode.”

 

“Oh fuck.”


End file.
